


Vid: Let Me Go

by sian1359



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s04e20 The Last Man, M/M, Music, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the 2011 McShep Match. I was on Team McKay, with the prompt: End of the Line. All deaths and violence are canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Heaven 17.

  
[vidders network](http://vidders.net/video/video)   



End file.
